PlayStation: Official Magazine - UK Issue 125
This magazine is cover dated August 2016 and priced at £6.99. INCOMPLETE Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Replies - 2 pages (22-23) Opinion *After years of late night streams I was finally in the room for Sony's E3 conference - and nothing compares to being there. - Jen Simpkins - 1 page (24) *Forget Rafe and Nadine, Sam Drake would have made Uncharted 4's ultimate baddie - Dave Meikleham - ½ page (25) *Looking at the wider picture, the death of Disney Infinity should be a great thing for PS4 - Matthew Pellett - ½ page (25) In the mood for... Cliffhangers - 2 pages (26-27) The Big 10 PS4's strongest E3 yet leaves us California beaming - 4 pages (6-9) :PlayStation VR steals the show, plus Sony confirms a new 'high-end' PS4 A Stranding ovation for Kojima - 2⅓ pages (10-11) :Hideo Kojima's PS4-exclusive mystifies and excites at E3 Show Plus what you're made of! - ⅔ page (11) :Share your skills with #PLUSMOMENTS and win The PS4 Force EAwakens - 1 page (12) :A fleet of Star Wars games is coming, including a PS VR-exclusive Rise and shine, Guardians - 2 pages (14-15) :Destiny expansion cools sequel talk PS4 Skyrim, FFXII and Crash inbound - 2 pages (16-17) :Plus, PS4 bags Modern Warfare Remastered a month early The Division aims for Hollywood - 1 page (18) :and Watch Dogs will soon follow Bandicoot Crashes the Skylanders party - 1 page (19) :Classic mascot drops into the toys to life juggernaut F1 2016's back in podium contention - 1 page (20) :Codies racer looking to recover from its false start Halfway through 2016, what's your Game Of The Year so far? - 1 page (21) Previews The 5th Annual Hot 50 - 46 pages (28-73) :The definitive list of the 50 best games coming soon to a PlayStation 4 near you :*'Rise of the Tomb Raider' - 1 page (30) :*'Star Trek Online, Gwent, Dragon Quest Builders' - 1 page (31) :*'Raiders of the Broken Planet, WWE 2K17, Nier:Automata, World of Final Fantasy' - 1 page (32) :*'Batman: The Telltale Series, For Honor' - 1 page (33) :*'FIFA 2017' - 2 pages (34-35) :*'Grow Up, The Walking Dead: Season 3, Stardew Valley, Abzu' - 1 page (36) :*'XCOM 2' - 1 page (37) :*'Injustice 2' - 1 page (38) :*'Paragon, Attack on Titan: Wings of Freedom, Gravity Rush 2' - 1 page (39) :*'Agents of Mayhem, Mafia II, Tekken 7, Prey' - 1 page (40) :*'Yooka-Laylee, Final Fantasy XV, South Park: The Fractured But Whole' - 1 page (41) :*'PES 2017' - 1½ pages (42-43) :*'LEGO Dimensions, Nioh' - ½ page (43) Features Reviews Network RetroStation Adverts Heart & Slash - PS4 - Badland Games - 1 page (13) Other Credits Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Production Editor :Andrew Westbrook Staff Writer :Jen Simpkins, Ben Tyrer Contributors :Louise Blain, Ben Borthwick, Matthew Clapham, Roy Delaney, David Houghton, Jordan Farley, Kate Gray, Leon Hurley, Ben Maxwell, Dave Meikleham, James Nouch, Louis Pattison, Jem Roberts, Chris Schilling, Tom Sykes, Robin Valentine, Ben Wilson, Iain Wilson Issue Index